The Academy of Nerekhall
The legacy of The Academy is a dark one, filled with Ynfernal pacts and corruption. After the corruption was purged with fire at the hands of the Kellios priests and templars the remaining sorcerers rebuilt it as a bastion of magical learning free from corruption. Students are encouraged to learn and specialise in any kind of magic they wish with a great deal of freedom, so long as they don’t align themselves to the dark forces that once brought the academies destruction. Positions of authority in the Academy are only allowed to be held for 2 years, often resulting in empty offices being ‘unofficially’ performed. The Chancellor makes sure the various roles are being performed well, while all are subject to the scrutiny of the leaderless ‘White Cloaks’ who make sure Infernal practices are not being followed. And any who are found to be meddling in dark forces will likely encounter the Ironbound: living suits of armor, Made from black iron. They are Beyond the corruption of mortal beings, immune to magic both malign and beneficial. The Academy rarely sends people out on quests or errands, however it is common for Sorcerers to trade favours with one another and send their peers (or their apprentices) out to complete tasks when they do not have the time. living suits of armor beyond the corruption of mortal beings, immune to magic both malign and beneficial. Made from black iron, these constructs exceeded the expectations of the artificers involved in their creation and soon replaced most of Nerekhall’s militia. Today, they are a common sight on the streets and safeguard the citizenry against flagrant acts of evil magic. Those who dare speak of witnessing malfunction or failure in the metal automatons are harshly punished for spreading malicious rumors. Notable Members: '''Eleka Deltrix is currently Chancellor for the 7th time in 29 years. She is well liked within the Academy for her decisiveness and for slowly stripping away rules that regulate what and how Magi can operate (excluding the anti-Ynfernal rules, which even she has no power to change). She doesn't like being bothered, and most magi don't dare approach her for petty disputes. Her caustic demeanour however make her unpopular outside the academy, but she usually sends other in her place to such meetings. '''Member Expectations: While other schools might allow 'small' pacts, blood magic or Ynfernal summons - Nerekhall is completely intolerant to dark magic. Members breaking this 'one great law', will likely find themselves being hunted down by the black armoured Ironbound Golems. '''Favour: '''Members in good standing may be able to gain access to resources, Allies or Information. Some examples are provided below, with a typical roll difficulty. This is usually a social roll (typically Negociation). * Get nominated for a vacant position 4 * Use a peer’s resources, time, skills or knowledge with threat indicating Favor owed * Have someone investigated for corruption 1, dif 3 against members of other organisations For rules creating a character using Nerekhall Academy, click here.